Lights! Camera! Action! 黒執事 Style!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: 黒執事 is an upcoming TV series about a young Earl and his demon butler. Get real, we all know what goes on behind the camera is far more interesting. Sex, lies, grudges...forbidden love... Find out what your favorite characters were up behind the scenes.
1. Intro

**Based on the Kuroshitsuji Ova!**

**Plot: Follow along with the ****黒執事****cast as they are casted, filming, and in the end deicde what to do with their lives after the show has ended. It's really a story you don't want to miss. Based off the OVA, but doesn't follow it precisely.**

* * *

So it all began with a dream. Not someone's desire, but literally a dream! Sato-san was sleeping just like any other night, any average old normal night. However on this particular night his dreams were filled with thoughts of a young Earl and a demon butler. Upon awaking the next morning he wrote down everything he could remember about his dream down in a journal, and soon after he wrote a script for a show called Kuroshitsuji, that as of yet, did not exist.

He was so inspired by this idea that he quit his job as cashier at a fast food restaurant, and spent his days going from network to network trying to find someone who would take his ideas and make them into a movie. After a year had passed his dream became a reality. Some foolhardy new publishing company decided they would take on the challenge of starting this new franchise.

"Thank you," Sato-san said bowing to the man behind the desk in front of him.

"Now," he said leaning back in his chair. He was a handsome man just starting his own company. Probably around his early thirties with brown hair and eyes. His name was Yukimura. "I'll make you the director shall I, and the casting director as well. After all, your head thought up this screwed up little plot, so only you are going to be able to know what they're supposed to look like."

"Thank you Sir, I will not let you down. I will start casting calls immediately," with that Sato-san bowed and rushed from the room.

Yukimura-san looked down at the script once again. "Kuroshitsuji huh…"

* * *

The motorcycle sped down the road driving wildly, swerving between the cars. Most pulled off to the side of the road. No one dared to anger the driver as on the back of his jacket was the red kanji: 悪魔

悪魔 meant Demon. The Demon gang struck more fear in people's hearts than the Yakuza did, even the cops steered clear as was evident when the motorcyclist sped by a cop doing forty over the speed limit, and the cop didn't even attempt to peruse after reading his jacket.

The motorcyclist came to a screeching halt outside a large warehouse. He removed his helmet revealing flowing black strands and climbed off the bike walking inside. He tossed the helmet to the side thoughtlessly.

"Sebastian!" called the men inside. "You're back!"

He raised his hand to show he had heard. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a red shirt that was half open; his hair fell around his face uncombed. Needless to say he was handsome. Could very well have been a model if he hadn't been in this profession.

"Where is Claude?" Sebastian asked. Suddenly all his gang went…silent…

"Well?" he snapped a little more forcefully. Claude was supposed to have been here.

"He um…he went to a…" said one of the bravest members of his gain. Still, he was just as much of a push over as the rest of them. Sebastian smiled walking over to him where he punched the wall beside his head.

"A what?" he glared.

"A...movie audition."

"…" Sebastian stared. "You're shitin' me…"

"No Sir, he said he was going to go try out and—" he stopped as Sebastian's expression displayed a look of the upmost annoyance. He turned ignoring him in order to address the room at large.

"I want the address to the tryouts now. Claude is going to learn that when you're a member of the demons you don't take side jobs…"

"Yes Sir!" The men began scrambling to find the address, because they all knew the terror that Sebastian could bring down upon them if his order wasn't carried out quick enough. It was always best to be quick.

"Oh please, what does it matter really," groaned a woman who was lying on a massage table. She only had a towel that was covering her butt. She sat up taking no effort to hide her breasts as she stared at Sebastian. The men in the room averted their gaze knowing she would kill them if they gawked at her. Her dark skin was perfectly smooth and her white hair cascaded like a waterfall down her shoulders, "Claude is so artistic, let him play actor for a while. Besides it'll be a million to one chance he'll even be picked."

"Shut up Hannah, no one asked you," Sebastian snapped folding his arms getting impatient that the address wasn't in his hand already.

"Come now," she stood up walking over to him completely naked from head to toe. She walked up behind him wrapping her arms around him. "Don't upset yourself baby…"

She reached her hand inside his shirt touching his chest softly. She was the Lord's girl, and everyone there knew it. But Sebastian's mood wasn't about to change. Claude should know better. They were Demons (not in the literal sense)! People were supposed to fear them! Who would fear them if one of their own was trying out for auditions to some damn show!

"Here you are!" said one of his men rushing over to him holding a piece of paper. Sebastian threw Hannah's hand away from him and grabbed the sheet.

"I'm leaving," he stated simply to Hannah, she sighed still as naked as ever. None of the men so much as glanced at her form as she returned to the massage table and ordered Thompson to continue her massage.

* * *

Claude stared up at the entrance to the auditions. He honestly had not thought too much on it. But he did know that the man in charge of producing this film had a bank account with billions in it. Like a true Demon he meant to capitalize on it. He had dark hair, a almost golden eyes. His mind continued to race if he could befriend the producer and get close to him enough to visit his home, then he would be able to search for his bank account number. Yes, they would be rich, and their leader would praise him. He couldn't wait until the day they drained this Yukimura's bank account dry. Though one couldn't rush these things. First things first, he had to get a part.

…At any rate acting couldn't be that hard…

Claude entered and found the place packed with people, all of whom were there for the auditions and their ages ranged from young to old. They were apparently looking for a wide range of people for this film.

He had taken account to not wear his "Demons" jacket here. So when he sat down the people around him didn't scatter.

"Hey," said the guy next to him.

Claude glared in his direction.

"What part are you trying out for? Do you know?" he asked. The boy was tall with blond hair that was clipped back with bobby pins, his eyes a forest green hue. He was seated at the moment but standing his height would have been about 5'4".

"No," Claude answered simply.

"No one seems to. No one even seems to know the plot of this show, but the idea of possibly being famous makes them not care. My name is Finnian by the way."

"…That's interesting," he said with a false tone of curiosity.

"Not really a big name show, but you have to get your start somewhere right?" Finnian asked smirking.

"…"

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and Sebastian stepped in glaring at the crowd sporting his "Demons" jacket proudly. "Claude!" he snapped.

Claude glanced sideways at him. "What do you want?"

"…Just what are you doing Claude!…" Sebastian asked his eyes narrowing.

"I'm working. You?" Claude answered dully.

"You're not going to be in this show, I don't know what you were—"

Suddenly the crowd rushed along the walls around the auditorium having spotted Sebastian's jacket. Finnian nervously hurried from his chair and rushed to the side with the rest of them.

"Look what you've done now, you caused a scene," Claude said fixing his glasses.

"I'll show you a scene—" Sebastian began, and the adjoining door to the room opened.

"What's going on out here!" Sato-san asked walking out into the room, he saw Sebastian standing before Claude.

"YOU!" he snapped pointing directly at Sebastian. "You you're perfect!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said turning.

"You're just perfect for the butler of my movie. You look exactly like him!" he seemed giddy with excitement and the prospect of having found someone for the part so soon.

"Well I'm thoroughly insulted… I am no butler, do you even know who I am?" Sebastian snapped turning away. Claude jumped up whispering something in his ear.

Immediately Sebastian turned around, "Second thought, I would love to play the butler of this…show."

"You would!" Sato-san said happily. "Great! Well, I'll just need your information and to take your picture. Follow me back here…"

Sebastian glared back at Claude before following Sato-san to the back.

"He…he's a Demon," Finnian said walking back over to Claude. "You know him?"

"Regretably…"

"But you do realize the Demon gang are even worse than the Yakuza. They kill people, and rape people…they're…evil…" Finnian said looking disheartened.

"Yes…I suppose we are," Claude answered.

"We…" Finnian said slightly stunned. "Oh, ok…then…"

He wasted no time in getting as far away from the Demon gang member as possible.

* * *

Sebastian walked out of the room looking even more pissed than when he went in. "Claude we're leaving."

Claude turned immediately following him from the audition room, and when they were outside Sebastian started into his tirade. "Explain in more detail. Now!"

"What's to explain, the publisher backing this show is from a filthy rich family if we get close to him we can take that money from under him."

"So, wait…" Sebastian sighed. "Just… when did we go from gang members to thieves?"

"Is there really that much of a difference?" Claude asked as he headed to his bike and put his coat back on.. "Besides, we're running low on money… I was going to try and get a part but guess you beat me to it… Oh well, at least one of us made it in."

"…I see…" Sebastian snapped. "I don't think I'm going to bother however."

"What?" Claude turned to him after climbing on his motorcycle.

"Why go through such work just for that… it would be much easier to kidnap someone and hold them for ransom," he climbed on his motorcycle as well put on his helmet.

"Really… I doubt we'll get billions from a ransom like we would scamming that guy."

"Just drop it Claude," Sebastian snapped taking off and speeding on ahead.

"…fine," Claude sighed.

* * *

"Damn," Sato-san sighed at the end of the day. "All those interviews and we only filled two spots… The gardener and the butler, and that butler was purely by chance..."

"It's because you're too picky," said one of the other members on the casting committee. "Just pick one… How about the young Earl, that first kid we saw would work nicely."

"He didn't fit my dream though…" Sato-san explained. He looked nothing like the Earl from my dream…"

"Cut the crap, when you're a big named movie director then you can afford to be picky. Right now you're a no-name ditz who probably won't get to the second episode before the show gets canceled anyway…"

"Man, you're mean," Sato-san sighed.

"I call it like I see it," she snapped picking up her stack of papers.

She started heading towards the exit when a sudden idea struck him. He dropped his pencil on the floor and slid it out with his foot right in the direct path of her stiletto heels, and she tripped. The paper when flying and she let out a screechy whine after she fell on her butt.

Sato-san smiled. "I think I just found my maid, how about it Maylene?"

"Wha! Me, an actress… Oh no, I don't think so. I have so many things to do behind the scenes, I have to get the files in order and do all the paperwork I know you won't do… No… no I don't…"

"You'll get to be near Sebastian…" Sato-san said nonchalantly.

"Sign me up!" she screeched.

"There you go!" Sato-san said smiling.

* * *

The next day Sato-san and Maylene were in the cab heading to a nearby middle school to try and find the perfect kids to play the young Earl and his fiancé.

They had called ahead, and they set up an auditorium for the kids to try out. It was rather boring sitting through it all really… after being there six hours all the kids who wanted to try out had and they were packing up preparing to leave.

"Any of them catch your interest?" Maylene asked.

"…no sadly…" Sato-san sighed. "I'm afraid not…"

"Again, picky, picky picky…" Maylene pointed out.

"Shut up…" he sighed as they headed towards the exit.

"Honestly, just pick them already… at least pick the people needed for the first episode so we can start filming…"

"It's only been two days, some people take months to pick their characters," he explained.

"Months? As I said before, when you become a big name director you can take months…just…" she sighed.

They walked back outside and immediately cheers erupted off to the sighed. They turned to the field where the cheerleaders were practicing.

"Get ready! Okay! One, two, three! Three, two, one! Tell yourself it's just for fun. By the time you start your pass, our team already kicked your ass! When—"

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" snapped the girl holding the amplifier. "Tomoko what did I tell you about your high kick! Higher, your foot needs to go over your head! Nao could your skirt be any shorter! You look like a slut! I am running a squad…NOT a brothel! Mei if I see your hair in braids again I'm going to chop it off! As for the cheer I could barely hear you! I want bigger, I want louder! Now DO IT AGAIN!" snapped a small blonde haired green-eyed girl wearing a pink cheerleader's uniform.

"Let's watch this for a second…" Sato-san said.

"Get ready! Okay! One, two, three! Three, two, one! Tell yourself it's just for fun. By the time you start your—"

"STOP!" she shouted again. "Tomoko you're three beats behind. Kiki, pick up the pace you're slacking!"

"There we go," Sato-san said smiling. "Hey Miss can we talk to you for a second?"

The girl glanced over her shoulder walking over to them. "What do you two want?" she snapped.

"Hi, my name is Hoji Sato, and this is my assistant Maylene. We're looking for some people to play in a TV show we're shooting, and I think I have a perfect part for you…"

"…WHAT! ME! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she snapped shocked. "Well, clearly I can understand why you would want to have me in your show, but still, I'm flattered! I uh… I would have to talk to my mother though…"

"Of course we would like to talk to your mother as well, here, give her my card and tell her to call me," Sato-san said handing her his card. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Elizabeth," she said smiling, and then spun around quick as lightly. "JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT LOOKING YOUR DIRECTION IT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SEE YOU! DO IT AGAIN AND START FROM THE TOP!"

Maylene sighed watching this little girl screaming at her squad. "Oh stop your whining Tomoko don't be a little bitch about it! Take it like a woman or I'll make you run laps!"

"Okay, well, let's get going then…" Maylene said nervously.

"Alright call us Elizabeth!" he called before following Maylene.

"Already have one more, we're making pretty good time…" Sato-san said happily.

"We don't have her yet; child stars are the hardest to place you know. There are so many rules that go along with them…"

"You'll take care of that," Sato-san explained smiling. "C'mon we have a few more schools to go to…"

Maylene sighed…

* * *

Three schools later they were heading to the forth. Both were already getting tired of their hunt for characters.

"Ugh!" whined Maylene. "Where are we going to find our Earl…look, I kept the files on all the boys we interviewed, can't you just pick one of them?"

"No, he's one of the two primary characters he has to be exactly how I imagined," Sato-san snapped.

She rolled her eyes as she went back to the files she was filling out.

* * *

"Alright…so," Sato-san said scanning down the newspaper in front of him. "Someday, you watch what I tell you, my show is going to be on the cover of this paper…"

"Honestly…" Maylene sighed taking a sip of her milkshake.

"AH!" Sato-san jumped to his feet suddenly. "Maylene pay for the meal!"

"Wha—" Maylene gasped and watched him run outta the restaurant.

Sato glanced from side to side looking for him. There just a second before a kid had walked by the window… He had been perfect, everything he had imagined the young Earl to be! Where did he go! _Lord don't let me lose him_, he thought desperately. There! Sato caught a glance of him rounding the corner at the end of the street.

"Wait!" he called running after him. His shoes were not made for running clearly. Down street after street he kept just missing him. It seemed like he only just caught a glimpse of him before he would round another corner and disappear…

"Wait! Stop! Hey kid!" he called trying to get his attention. He rounded yet another corner at top speed and heard.

"Oy!"

He stopped turning around to find the kid leaning against the building. He glanced up at him, "Why are you stalking me?"

"…Uh…I wasn't stalking, I wanted to talk to you…" Sato-san said bowning quickly in respect. "I just wanted to..."

The boy's eyes (which had been closed since he rounded the corner) opened with a stare of such intensity he momentarily lost his words. The child was clearly a child, but his personality clearly was not. He had the eyes of an adult. A grown man who had seen too much in his short life. The boy continued to stare, glaring into him. He was, a little scary, but that just made him all the more perfect! He was just so perfect…exactly how his dream had pictured him. Exactly! This kid might as well have just walked right out of his head.

"Well…" the boy asked impatiently.

"Oh um… I'm making a film and uh…I thought… Maybe…you would come act in it…" he requested nervouly fully prepared to fall to his knees and beg if the situation called for it.

"…no…" he answered turning, he started to leave. His star was leaving! Step by horrifying step, and Sato-san knew he would never find a better child for the position.

"Wait why?" he asked urgently.

"I don't feel like it…" he stated stoping just long enough for his comment.

"Sato-san!" screeched Maylene running after him. "Wait! Wha!"

She tripped dropping her files…

Sato-san immediately began to help her pick them up. "Are you alright?"

The kid made to leave only to stop a second latter when he almost stepped on a piece of paper that had the file of one Sebastian Michaelis on it with a picture paper clipped to the top. He leaned down picking it up. "Is this man…in the show?" he asked.

"Uh…" Sato-san stood up walking over to him. "Yea…well he said yes. We still have to have him sign a contract but essentially it's a go for him."

The kid stared down at the form and then handed it back to him almost as if he had momentarily gotten lost in the picture, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'll do it."

He started walking away.

"Wha! Just like that…"

"Are you complaining?" Ciel asked turning back around.

"Uh…" he blinked. "Oh, of course not… Here."

He took his card from his pocket, "Just call later okay?"

"Unn," he nodded dully and placed the card in his pocket before walking away.

"Wow, he's cool huh. Won't Ciel make the best Earl!"

"…sure, why not?" Maylene sighed getting to her feet.

Sato-san couldn't stop grinning. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing a dream come true…

* * *

"For the last time no!" Sebastian snapped as yet another member of their gang brought up Claude's scam. "I am not an actor…alright…"

"Sorry for mentioning it Lord," the man said rushing from the room.

Sebastian went up to his room sitting down at his computer. "Tsk," he turned on the screen and ran a search for the show.

There wasn't much…only two were relevant searches. One was about the company funding the show (the one they were supposed to scam). The other was a site with the characters already chosen. He clicked on the company and read up on this… Yukimura guy. He was indeed rich…extremely so… Damn, if they could pull it off they really would have it made… Maybe he shouldn't throw the idea to the side so easily…

He clicked the other screen and scanned down the pictures. His was there… Haven't even signed a contract and they already have my picture up… He continued down until the screen came across a picture of Ciel Phantomhive…

The boy hadn't smiled for his photo, and his expression was quite blank. Sebastian stared at the photo for longer than he realized. Then, he smiled. "Well, there is something far more interesting…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Mansion

**Based on the Kuroshitsuji Ova!**

**Plot: Follow along with the ****黒執事****cast as they are casted, filming, and in the end decide what to do with their lives after the show has ended. It's really a story you don't want to miss. Based off the OVA, but doesn't follow it precisely.**

* * *

"Yes ma'am," Sato-san said nervously.

"I don't want excuses Sir. These are our demands you can either accept them or refuse them, but if you refuse them we walk!" the woman standing before him snapped. She was wearing an office suit with a miniskirt and high heels. Her hair was done in a tight bun atop her head and she was wearing a pair of sleek silver glasses.

"Yes ma'am," he said looking down at the seven page form that he was holding. It was filled with terms and conditions (in eight point font mind) on having her daughter in the series. "However the payment you're asking for won't work…"

"Why not! Do you understand the prize my daughter is! You won't find another girl like her for your series I assure you! If you want her those are our demands! Take them or leave them."

"This…this is a low budget series ma'am," he said apprehensively. "Of course if this series become popular I will raise the pay of my actors accordingly, but right now I can't afford the other payments needed for this movie if I pay your daughter what you're asking…"

"Well then… Goodbye…" she said spinning around and grabbing Lizzy's hand nearly dragging her from the room. Lizzy allowed herself to be led away.

"Uh…wait!" he said rushing after him. "Wait…um… How about we deal. I'll pay her the regular pay and we'll sign a contract that if we do really good I will back pay her the payment you asked for originally as well continue to pay her that payment from then on…"

"…"

"Mother please!" Lizzy begged. She really did want to do the show. It seemed like it would be fun.

"Quiet!" her mother snapped and Lizzy fell silent immediately. "Alright Mr. Director, fine! You have a deal. Though I want it in writing and I want everything else on that list to happen! Meanwhile, our lawyers will be in touch."

"Uh…sure," he said sighing.

"Well, call us when you have the paperwork in order. Come along Elizabeth," her mother snapped and she followed immediately.

"You're not going to be able to do everything on that list you know that," Maylene said picking up the paper.

"Well, we need her… No one else can play the fiancé I imagined…"

"…Have you checked to see if any of these people you've hired can actually act?"

"…"

* * *

"Oh God, kiss me," she gasped pulling herself closer to Sebastian.

He leaned in biting her neck softly, "I love you…" she gasped.

Sebastian pulled her back sighing. "Get dressed," he told Hannah before climbing off their bed.

Hannah… he couldn't think of Hannah right now. That kid was on his mind. He didn't know why, but there was something about the child's eyes. Cold cerulean blue…heartless…almost lifeless… Something about them, he wanted to break its streak of detached concealment, and see what was lying just underneath… He was a conqueror at heart. A conqueror who found new lands, and then burned and defiled that land so no one else could reap its reward or discover it. He would do just that to this Ciel. He would discover his secret, his weakness, and once uncovered he would claim him before destroying him to keep those secrets hidden…

Sebastian smiled at the thought. He had destroyed many people in his day. In fact to join the demons it was sort of an initiation to rape and defile and unwilling victim, and since then he had taken many people. Mostly women, but a few had not been. He hoped Ciel would prove a challenge and not break too quickly.

"Where has your mind been at?" Hannah asked looking rather pissed.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to make Claude's plan work…" Sebastian said. _Work for me that is_…

* * *

The cast members were given an address way out in the country. The place meant for shooting the film. When they arrived a large mansion met their eyes. The sight of what was going to be the Phantomhive Manor.

"WOW!" Finnian said gasping at the sight. "This place is huge!"

"Yea," Sato-san said. "This place belongs to—"

"Me," said a voice not too far away.

Sato-san jumped turning. "Oh…Yukimura-san you're here…"

Yukimura-san walked over to them smiling. He folded his arms and stared up at the manor with them. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea!" Finnian agreed.

Yuikumura-san turned to them. Not all the cast was there but most were so they might as well start the explanations, "You're all to stay in this mansion during the course of filming. This is my own personal mansion so you may use it how you wish."

"We're going to be staying here!" Finnian gasped at the sight of the mansion, he was not used to living in anything other than his apartment back home. "WOW!"

"Yes, and thank you for letting us use your mansion… we're very appreciative…" Sato-san said bowing.

"Well it can't be helped you don't have the money for the building of a proper set," Yukimura-san pointed out.

"Can we go look at it!" Finnian asked excitedly.

"Look at it all you want, you're going to be living here throughout the process of filming…"

"Yea!" Finnian said running up to the mansion.

"Wait for me!" called Bard running after him.

"By the way," Yukimura-san said turning to Maylene. She was wearing typical office attire with an clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. "I heard Sato-san tricked you into acting in his movie is that true?"

"I didn't trick her!" Sato-san gasped nervously tapping the tips of his fingers together nervously. Tricked just sounded so mean.

"Yes, I'm the maid…" she sighed as though the very thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

He let out a laugh, "And he gave you such a lowly part as a maid!"

Sato-san glared. "Have you even read my plot? It's not a lowly part! The maid is very cool!"

The sound of tires on the dirt drive met their ears and moments later a shiny blue convertible pulled up outside the mansion. Elizabeth and her mother piled out. Elizabeth was wearing a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt with her hair done up in a single pony tail atop her head where there rested a pink bonnet. Her mother had on a black dress, high heeled shoes and a black bonnet. She held a Prada bag in one hand and one of those small yippity dogs in the other.

"Well, are our accommodations in order," her mother asked Sato-san bluntly.

"Not yet…exactly…" Sato-san said nervously. "But they will be…"

"Why do they get special accommodations exactly?" Yukimura asked glaring behind Sato-san's back.

"Um…well…" he said nervously

"Are we going to stay here?" Elizabeth asked.

Yukimura nodded in response. Little girls annoyed him terribly.

"Oh good! I'm going to go find us a room mother!" she said running inside happily.

"Well, we'll discuss it later I suppose," she said following her daughter inside.

Sebastian who was standing slightly apart from them staring up at the mansion was already getting that annoyed feeling he would usually get when having to do something he didn't want to do… Damn…

"You can go find a room too," Sato-san said. "There are plenty."

"If there is plenty then there is no rush right?" Sebastian said shrugging.

"I suppose not then…" he said smiling.

Once again the sound of tires met their ears and they turned as a limo pulled up behind them. Long, black, shining… it came to a stop. The door opened and Ciel stepped out wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button up shirt with a black tie. Slung over one shoulder was a back pack.

_There he is_, Sebastian thought. He wore the same expression as his photo.

Ciel looked at Sebastian for the first time. _So, that's him_…Ciel thought before turning as Sato-san spoke. "Good you're here. Is your father or mother in the limo? I can't wait to meet—"

Ciel held up a letter between two fingers holding it out to him. "My father told me to give you this…"

"Oh…" he took it.

"May I go inside then?" Ciel asked.

Yukimura eyed Ciel with a small grin. Boys he did not mind so much…

"Yea sure, go explore…" he said as he opened the letter from Ciel's father.

Looking down he read it aloud, "Dear Sato-san, My current employment prevents me from meeting with you at the current time. However, the consent forms you sent have been signed and are included in this envelope. Until we can meet… Henry Phantomhive."

"…Man… he sent his kid here just like that?" Maylene said. "You'd think he would want to check the place out… For all he knew he could have sent his son to some trap…"

"Ah, it don't matter, I have the consent form that's all I need," Sato-san said smiling.

"Well," Yukimura said turning away. "If that's all you need from me then I shall be returning to my office. Hope filming goes well, and remember that I will be keeping an eye on you…"

That said he returned to his car and drove off. Sato-san watched him go with a sense of excitement finally! His dream! He couldn't stop beaming. His dream was really coming true…

* * *

It was chaos in the house the first hour of arrival. People going this way and that trying to figure out just who had what room and what they would be eating that afternoon. When the director announced that he had ordered pizza, Elizabeth's mother blew up at that…

"Pizza, really? Do you want my daughter to become fat?"

"Uh…no…of course not…I just…"

"Do you realize how many calories are in Pizza! How greasy they are! It's not appropriate food. If that's really all you intend to feed your cast then they're going to get fat and ugly and I guarantee no one will watch one second of this show. My daughter needs a good wholesome diet with vegetables and courses with sparkling water and—"

"Geez," Bard said sitting with Finnian and Maylene off to the side. "You think she was Princess or something…"

"Well, she is the only actress here who has had acting experience in another series," Finnian said off handedly…

"Wha! What show did she act in?" Maylene asked.

"You remember that show Sailor Moon?" he said turning to them. "Elizabeth played Rini Tuskino when she was younger. They had her wearing wigs and contacts for it. She was a great actress in that show, it helped her become one of the greatest child stars of her generation. How do you two not know this?"

"I never saw that show to be honest…" Maylene said. "When it aired I was too busy in college to even take time out to watch anything."

"I did, I loved that show when it was on," Bard said remembering the girls and their short skirts after transforming into their super hero outfits.

"Why thank you."

They turned and found Elizabeth had been listening to them. "My role as Rini was my first major work. It was a difficult part to play. My wig would fall off quite a bit and I hated the colored contacts I had to wear for it…"

"Hey could you introduce me to Sailor Moon, do you still talk to her?" Baldroy asked.

"No, we went our own ways… Last I heard they were filming without me since I have gotten too old to play little Rini anymore…" she snapped. "_Damn_ director… He can go to hell for all I care…"

They stared at her; it was odd seeing such a cute girl in a ponytail cursing like that…

"Okay okay," the director said who was still being chewed out by Elizabeth's mother. "I'll order whatever you want for her just prepare me a list…"

"Fine then," she snapped. "Come along Elizabeth let's pick out something you'd like…"

"Coming," she said rushing over to her.

The director sighed relieved to see them going into the other room. He turned to the three servants sitting off to the side. "Did you guys want Pizza or something else…"

"Pizza's alright, we don't mind," Finnian said.

"Good. How about you Ciel."

Ciel was laying on a fainting couch holding a book in his left hand, "Pizza's fine," he said without looking up from his book.

"Uh…if you don't mind my asking…" the director said. "But were you wearing those glasses when you came in? You're character doesn't wear glasses, will you be needing contacts or do you have some already."

"I just need them for reading," Ciel said. "I promise, they won't get in the way of your filming."

"Wonderful, well the Pizza should be here in just a little while. Thirty minutes or it's free they said… Though I can't lie I hope they show up late…" the director called to them all. Most of them were getting quite hungry so the pizza really couldn't get there soon enough…

By this time nearly everyone had piled into the main room and it had just become far too noisy to concentrate on anything. Ciel took his book and headed upstairs hoping to find somewhere quiet to read. At last he found a place blocked off due to it being meant for one of the scenes for the show. He opened the door and climbed under the tape before closing it behind him.

The room was set up like an office, Ciel sat behind the desk looking around. It was quiet at least. He opened his book again and started reading.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hall when he noticed a door cracked open behind some tape. He ripped the tape down and opened it curiosity getting the better of him. Ciel looked up when he entered.

"I thought someone was in here," Sebastian said closing the door behind him.

"Just finding some place to read that's all," Ciel answered not looking up.

"What are you reading?"

"Kokoro by Natsume Souseki."

"Is it good?" Sebastian asked walking over to him.

"Don't know I just started reading it today."

"… So, I've been casted as your butler it seems…" Sebastian said trying to make conversation.

"It would seem so…"

"…"

"…"

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"What?"

"Purposely not imputing anything in on our conversation. I'm trying to get to know you and you're just ignoring me. Is that book really that interesting…"

"…"

Sebastian sighed walking over he ripped the book from Ciel's hand throwing it across the room. Ciel's expression did not change as he glared back at the grinning man before him.

"If any of those pages are creased now you're buying me a new one," Ciel stated simply, as though this were already fact.

"Try not to worry about the book, you should be more concerned with yourself…" Sebastian said tilting Ciels face up with one hand and removing his glasses with the other. "Tell me; just what are you trying to hide with this stoic expression you're wearing. Do you always look like this?"

"…" Ciel said nothing, and worse yet his expression told nothing…

"Well, you have me determined…you realize this…" he said smiling. "What happens from this point on is entirely your fault…"

With that Sebastian picked him up throwing him on top of the desk. He slipped his finger beneath Ciel's tie and allowed it to slip from around his neck. Then he used it to tie Ciel's hands behind his back.

"Now…" he said turning Ciel over to look at him. "I hate to do this, but you're far too secretive with your emotions Ciel… It tempts me to break you…"

Ciel glared at him…

"Still nothing…" Sebastian said starting down at him. He was actually starting to get a little pissed off. How dare he just lay there… He could fight back or something…

"Aren't you going to try and get away?" Sebastian asked pulling him up so his back rested on Sebastian's chest. He placed a few kisses along his neck.

At this however, Ciel answered, "Why bother? You're clearly stronger than me… It would be a waste of my efforts."

"Aw, and here I was hoping to see you struggle. The meal isn't nearly as delicious when the prey doesn't put up a fight."

_***The pair of cerulean eyes narrowed…***_

Sebastian undid the top few buttons of Ciel's white shirt running his hand along his neck knowing how all too easy, he could snap it. Ciel shivered at this.

_At last a response_… Sebastian thought smiling… "Shall we have some fun Ciel Phantomhive…"

Sebastian new this was going to end the filming, Ciel would tell on him as soon as he got out of here... The filming would be done but that didn't bother him. He hadn't cared about the movie anyway; it was breaking this kid that had concerned him most. Sebastian pulled Ciel's shirt down around his elbows and clashed their lips together before moving down to bite at Ciel's neck.

"No wait," Ciel gasped shanking slightly.

"Now Ciel," he said. "Let's keep silent… If you become too noisy I'm afraid I'll have to hurt you…"

Sebastian moved his hand down Ciel's chest reaching further south than was appropriate. Not to say any of this was appropriate.

"Ah, Please Sebastian no!"

"Well, already scared and upset are we? How pitiful I thought you would have lasted longer," Sebastian said touching him shamelessly.

"Don't do this! Stop please!"

"I suppose I could… I already broke you it seems… Though I do need to get something out of this… Don't you agree?" he asked biting down on Ciel's neck again before licking it softly.

Ciel winced.

* * *

"Here is the plot so you all get a basic feel for the storyline," the director said passing out a copy to everyone present. He looked down noticing there were two extra... "Where are Ciel and Sebastian?"

"I saw them go upstairs, their probably exploring," Bard answered.

"A young Earl, watchdog to the Queen with the aid of his demon butler tries to solve crimes plaguing England..." Maylene read aloud. "... Is that all you have to base this story off of! Really?"

"Well, I uh... I have the script too..." he said. "Right here, the script for episode one."

He went over to a box with the scripts in it and passed them out setting two aside for when Sebastian and Ciel came back down.

"Um, where is mine!" Elizabeth asked irritated.

"Uh…you're not in the first episode Elizabeth… So you can just hang back and…"

"Hold on! My little Elizabeth is one of the main characters and you didn't put her in the first episode!" her mother barked immediately…

"Now you've done it…" Maylene whispered tossing her script away knowing it would take at least a few minutes to calm the woman down enough for them to get back to discussing the plot…

* * *

Sebastian smiled, the sight of Ciel lying on the floor of the office bound and looking utterly destroyed was a beautiful sight indeed. He was truly evil, no wonder he was the leader of the Demons. He felt no remorse as he stared down at the child.

"Hey, the pizza's here!" they heard Finnian call upstairs.

"Damn," Sebastian whispered and with one hand he pulled the tie freeing Ciel's hands. "I hope your first time was pleasing enough..."

He stood up heading over to the door. Ciel sat up, shakily turning to look at Sebastian. His hair disheveled his eyes looking defeated. Bruises from his grip were littered on the parts of Ciel's body he could see from there. Tears clutched at the corner of his eyelashes. Sebastian sighed. Just as he had feared…that was far too easy… He left without another word to him… He would have to leave, Ciel was sure to tell that Sebastian had raped him. Oh well, he'll just have to tell Claude he failed this one, at least Ciel had been conquered, his apathetic expression had broken and the secret he held was that he was weak and pathetic just like any other child… _How disappointing_…

Ciel watched Sebastian leave, and the second Sebastian had rounded the corner, Ciel's expression switched completely. It had returned to the detached emotionless mask it choose to wear most often. He appeared completely unaffected by what had seemed to have traumatized him moments before. He sat up completely.

"Just as I thought," Ciel sighed walking over to a mirror on the side of the wall, and buttoning up his shirt. "What a disappointment…"

He walked over picking up his book from the floor and grabbed his glasses putting them back in its case. After taking the briefest of seconds to fix his hair he went downstairs.

* * *

**Alright, second Chapter is done!**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	3. Intelligence

**Based on the Kuroshitsuji Ova!**

**Plot: Follow along with the ****黒執事****cast as they are casted, filming, and in the end decide what to do with their lives after the show has ended. It's really a story you don't want to miss. Based off the OVA, but doesn't follow it precisely. **

* * *

Sebastian walked downstairs. So, he would have to leave now. He wondered how upset Claude and the others would be when he returned after just one day here and especially without their little scam being complete.

"There you are Sebastian, the pizza is here!" Finnian said happily.

Sebastian smiled. "Listen I have to go so—"

"How rude," said a voice behind him.

Finnian and Sebastian looked up to find Ciel standing there. He looked down at Sebastian with the same stoic expression as before and Sebastian glared.

"Someone has ordered food with the intent that you eat it and now you're going to bail after they already paid for it?" he said irritated. "Tsk."

"…" Sebastian stared at him. He looked fine. Completely unaffected… Why wasn't he crying? Running to the nearest adult and complaining? Something? He had never encountered this sort of reaction before.

"Where did you need to go anyway, we're supposed to start filming the first episode tomorrow…"

Sebastian glared up at Ciel. Was he honestly not going to mention what he had done? To anyone? "I guess I could stay…"

"It's settled then," Ciel said heading down the steps and walking by Sebastian without looking up at him.

The director laid out a blanket and Maylene passed out the slices. By the time they were all seated it looked like they were having a mini-picnic right in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth said sitting beside him. "What school do you go to Ciel?"

"I don't go to school," Ciel said. "I get home schooled."

"Really! But… After filming is over you should come to my school. Imagine two celebrities at the same school! We'll have to date of course! It'll make us so popular," she said.

"Are you only in this film for the fame of it?" Ciel asked.

"I'm already famous I was in Sailor Moon. Don't you remember me? Pink wig…remember…" she asked grabbing her ponytail as though would affirm her point.

"I never saw the show," Ciel admitted.

"…What do you mean you never seen the show!" Elizabeth snapped. "Well, we'll have to fix that…"

She took a bite of the Chinese food that had been specially ordered for her and her mother. Shrugging Ciel took a bite of his pizza hoping he wouldn't have to watch. He was finding it hard to stand being around her for these few minutes let alone having to watch and entire series with her in it. The pizza was horribly greasy, it wasn't exactly what he was used to… but even he enjoyed western food once in a while.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was glaring at Ciel from across the blanket. This wasn't anything like what that he had expected. Sebastian was running every rape he had ever committed through his head. None of them happened where his victim had walked away from it acting perfectly normal and unaffected.

"Ciel you'll have to introduce me to your father," Elizabeth's mother was saying smugly. "I can certainly help with getting you into Elizabeth's school. She's the head cheerleader there you know…"

The director was sitting with Maylene not too far away going through the episode with her. "So we'll start with a few shots of the property, and lead into the preparations for the visitor from—"

"Sato-san?" Maylene questioned looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"I…I never hired someone to play today's visitor..." he said.

"Oh… well…" Maylene said sighing…

"Why don't you do it Sato-san?" Finnian asked.

"…me?"

"Sure," Maylene said. "You could act if you wanted. I've never tried it, but it can't be that hard..."

"You think?"

"You can do it Sato-san, if we suck we'll suck together," Bard said.

"Aright, I'll do it…" he beamed. "I guess I can play an Italian."

Then a thought shot across his mind his thoughts seemed to do. If they were filming the first episode tomorrow Sebastian had something he needed to learn. He stood up smiling, "Well Sebastian you have to start practicing…"

"Practicing for what?" Sebastian asked only half listening because his mind was still on Ciel and how strange he was acting…

"Ripping a tablecloth off a table without moving the dishes on them, it's one of the things you have to do for the first episode," Sato-san said taking another bite of pizza.

"I have to do what?" he said paying more attention now.

"Yea c'mon," he said getting up and leading him to the dining room. He ran to the cupboard and took some plastic cups and plates placing them on the table with the tablecloth. "Alright so just pull the tablecloth out without moving the dishes."

Sebastian walked over to him grabbing the edge and pulled the tablecloth quick as lightning. The cups and everything else on the tablecloth fell to the ground.

"See, you need practice with that one," Sato-san said grinning. "Just keep trying, you'll get it eventually…"

"…" Sebastian stared down at the table slightly pissed that he hadn't succeeded.

"Try it until you can do it perfectly," Sato-san said clapping him on the shoulder before heading back into the main room.

Once everyone had finished their meals, the rest of the day was spent trying to get to know each other. Finnian and Bard had gone outside to play darts. Elizabeth and her mother had went up to their room. Maylene and the director went to the kitchen to sit over paperwork for some time, and Ciel being rather tired from the day's events went straight to bed. Sebastian went out to the fountain in the yard taking out his cell phone. He dialed Hannah's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Sebastian," Hannah's voice reeked of longing. "They have you bussin' table's yet Mr. Butler?"

"No, filming starts tomorrow… I was able to see that Yukimura guy though. You're right, he is loaded…"

"Wonderful, try to be friendly with him when you see him, and if you get a chance to go to his house let us know…"

"Right," Sebastian said nodding more for himself than anyone.

"Alright, then… Love you baby…"

Sebastian ended the call without answering her back, he stood up turning to the fountain and after checking his pockets he pulled out a penny throwing it into the water.

From the window a few stories up Ciel stood his forehead pressed to the glass both hands touching the cold surface softly. "Sebastian huh? Some demon you turned out to be…"

* * *

The next day after breakfast which Sato-san himself made. They were led to the entrance hall where Sato-san walked to a side room connected to the main entrance hall. He pulled out racks of clothes labeled with their names. "Here are your costumes for the show…go ahead and check them out, try a few on…"

"Oh no, this is all wrong!" Elizabeth's mother snapped. "What is with these frilly gowns! Can't my daughter wear some nice pants with maybe a pink shirt or—"

"Well, this is the Victorian Era… women just didn't wear those kinds of outfits."

"That's just another example of the man trying to bring down woman kind! My daughter could be a credit to her generations and bring about the idea of women in pants… Let's have a strong women for the girls watching this show to model after," she said seriously.

"Well…she just isn't that kid of character…she's um… Ciel," he turned noticing Ciel had put a frilly pink gown onto Elizabeth's rack.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone put Elizabeth's dress on my rack."

"Uh…no…that's actually…for you."

Ciel glared back at the frilly dress feeling his inside clench in annoyance. Sebastian tried to pass his laughter off as a series of coughs, especially after Ciel's glare had shot in Sebastian's direction.

"That's good to hear at least, put a man in women's clothes. That's a great idea…" Elizabeth's mother nodded happily.

"You're joking," Ciel said.

"No… it's just one episode, and it's not even the entire one… It's for…comedy…" Sato-san said trying to add some reason to the outfit.

"I'm not wearing that; you can find yourself another Earl," Ciel said turning to walk away.

"I'd like to see him wear it," Sebastian imputed smugly.

"Yea you should!" Elizabeth said grinning. "I'll help you change if you want…"

Ciel turned away sighing. Were these people really that intent upon humiliating him?

Maylene looked at her outfits. "This outfit is awful…"

"Aw c'mon guys just try them on…" Sato-san said smiling.

Giving in, Maylene grabbed her outfit slinging it over one shoulder she walked into a nearby room to change. Everyone one by one grabbed an outfit taking it somewhere to change. Sighing Ciel picked up a hanger taking it upstairs. Sebastian watched the boy disappear from sight before he grabbed one of his own uniforms following him. Ciel was untying his tie when Sebastian walked in. He glanced in his direction without turning to him. "Couldn't you have found a different room?" he asked.

"I had to ask you something," Sebastian said.

"Ask away…" he said unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it down letting it fall to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell them? You could have given me away you know. Why didn't you tell on me?" He removed his T-shirt and sat it on a nearby table stand. Ciel's eyes flickered for the briefest moment at his bare chest before looking away. It had been a glance so quick that Sebastian had not noticed it.

"What is this kindergarten? That wasn't really something worth telling," Ciel answered unbuttoning his pants revealing his boxers. He seemed completely brazen about it.

"It only leads me to one conclusion," Sebastian explained further removing his belt. "You must have enjoyed me forcing you, otherwise you would have ratted me out."

He was half expecting the child to deny it.

"Force? Please, nothing happened last night that I didn't allow," Ciel said softly putting on the pair of shorts that came with his new outfit.

"So you're saying you let me rape you?" Sebastian asked cheekily.

"I'm saying it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't allowed it," Ciel said not once looking at him. At least not that Sebastian noticed…

"What about the begging, and the fact that you were so scared of me you were trembling…" Sebastian said still smiling he pulled on his own uniform one piece at a time.

"I'm merely one hell of an actor," Ciel said pulling on the overcoat and buttoning the buttons one by one. "I listened to your words and played off of what seemed to turn you on. You like having young children trembling below you do you? What a pervert…"

"Just what are you implying," Sebastian gaped still finding his words hard to believe. "That _you_ take sexual advantage of adults… That would be what? The opposite of a pedophile…"

The very thought made him laugh. To think that this child thought he was actually commanding their relation to each other, and not him. "What would you even call that anyway?"

Ciel paused for a moment before (for the first time during their conversation that Sebastian noticed) he looked at him one hand holding each end of his tie, and then stared for a moment at the ceiling as though in deep thought. "Intelligence," he stated simply before trying to tie the cloth at his neck again.

Sebastian was just about to put his shirt on when he noticed Ciel fumble with the cloth. He smiled walking over to him and grabbing Ciel's hands slowly putting them down at his side. "Let me, I am supposed to be your butler after all…"

With that he tied Ciel's tie into a perfect bow…

After that he went over pulled on his shirt and tail coat, Sebastian's back was to him and Ciel's eyes wandered gently to the right to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of this eye.

"There now," Sebastian said turning around to look at Ciel who was by that time already looking away. Sebastian walked up behind Ciel and they looked into the mirror, for the first time seeing themselves in their costumes.

Ciel reached into his pocket pulling out an eye patch. He blinked. "What is this for?"

"Your eye obviously," Sebastian said grabbing it from him and tying it around his head.

"Interesting," Sebastian said resting his chin on the top of Ciel's head and wrapping his arms around Ciel's shoulders. "You'll go from an Earl, to a young lady, to a pirate…"

(-.-*) "ばか"

* * *

**Alright, this Chapter is done! I had an extra bit to add before filming began. Hope you enjoyed this short chappie. Filming of episode 1 to come soon...**

**Alright so I have a few things to explain.**

**This is indeed based off the Japanese dub.**

**Every character from the show will be OOC **_**to an extent**_** because they are not actually the characters from the show. This can't be helped sadly. But I will try not to make them crazy out of character…**

**LovelyWickedDescet****: I have seen Baldroy's name spelled countless ways. This was just one of them. I liked this spelling of the name best which is why I used it. I did change it to Bard as the spelling isn't really that important to me…**

**Quote: "'Sir'.. doesn't sound right. You probably should have left it at " I don't want excuses." much better. I swear if I catch Sebastian saying that I might just strangle you.. After all it is OOC for him to say that to his lord."**

**I'm not sure if maybe I'm misunderstanding you but the person who said this line was Elizabeth's mother not Sebastian, and she was talking to the director. If you are perhaps referring to another part please correct me… :D**

**Thank you for such a helpful review.**

**diamondkat12****: Is Lizzy really scary? Wha ha ha! Must write her scarier! Lol! XD**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed.**


End file.
